ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Suit
Overview Since Jake ad Co. almost revealed their identity to civilians and revealed their identities to their parents, Eric gave the group a cool suit made from a'' secret organizasion''. Plot The episode starts with Jake training with Andrei in swordfighting. Don't worry, they're using plastic or a covered blade sword which won't hurt anyone. "Okay. If you, I don't know, somehow lose your powers and your Primatrix, you could use a weapon. A sword for example." Andrei explained. "Heh, don't worry, A. It'll be fine. I'm good at sword fighting." Jake bragged. While trying to show off, he accidentally let loose of the sword and almost chopped Jared's head off. "I know what that is. FAKE. I know what you are up to, Grayson..." Jared then left the base. Theme Song '' The next day, Eric informed the team to meet him at the base. "So guys, how has it been?" Eric asked. Jake stood up and said, "Well... our parents found out our--" "Exactly. You are now heroes, guys. And heroes never in the name of the Primes ever tell their secret." "We're going to erase their memory?" "No. That sometimes hurts the brains..." "Then why did we do it on--" "It was a test. They all passed... I hope..." "Kay'. So what now?" "We will be making our very own costumes. You know, so that no one else could know your secret." The team nodded and went to work. Jared drew his with goggles. Suspiciously, it looked alot like Rex Salazar. Orange jacket, etc. He even drew Jake as Bobo. Samantha drew hers with lots of pockets-- to store the elements she can absorb, you know. Water in the right, sand at the left, rocks at the bottom, and metal on her top. Micah drew hers with a magician hat. Kinda weird, but okay. She drew hers with a jacket and a hat. That's all. Like Anodite is ever linked to magic... I'm right, right? Andrei. Oh dear. A ninja. That's all I could describe. Ninja. Johnny made a flexible suit. But people complained he watched too many Amazing Five'' (Parody of Fantastic Four). Vincent made his' 'electrifying.' He added yellow and green. A helmet, too. For Jake... he didn't want anyone to see. Finally, the suits were made by some kind of organization Eric didn't want to tell. He said something like I'll tell you when you're older...' The team put on their suits and... cried from failure. When Eric saw them he was indeed shocked. Magician? Really? Ninja? C'mon. You forgot to put a zipper on your pocket. The helmet was to heavy for Vincent. Johnny's? Too long'. ''Jake's was the most weirdest of them all. ''Captain Farty was the name. CF was the initials imprinted on it. It had read stripes on the edges, a green cape, and a white suit. Eric thought all hope was lost. "Well?" The team suggested. "Erm... good." Eric gulped. The team's screen flashed read, meaning there is trouble. It was located on Bellwood Main Street. The Unknown's minions are attacking. Somehow, even though their memory has been erased of their identity, the memory of where the heroes' location is is still remembered. This is a perfect time to test their suits. "CF, away!" Jake shouted. "Really?" the team asked. Tehy headed off into the Z-Jet. A jet, obviously, with a Z- added into it. Anyway, Andrei drove it to Bellwood Main Street ad landed it... safely. Who knew it could turn invisible? So, Jake went out first and suprised the bad guys. "Halt, villains!" Captai Fart (Jake) said. The villains froze for a minute. Then, they laughed so hard they cried so much. Water was even dripping on the floor. Eventually, they were too weak and were tired. They surrendered. Jake was all 'Oh yeah!'. But the public started to laugh, too. "What the?!?" Jake thought. He then figured it was the suits! They were too embarassing. I mean, really? CAPTAIN FARTY?!? That was a major laugh off. "Nice out-''fit, doof!" one guy from the crowd commented. Jake went back to the Jet with the captured villains. Samantha went on 'Good cop-Bad cop'... by herself. "Okay, what is your plan?" She asked one of them. "Could you pretty please tell me?" She asked the other one. It went on and on and on until finally they found out what it was. It was a... "Crystal." Sam explained. "Really? I never saw one since!" Jake smiled. "Yeah, but we already know crystals were hidden here. Andrei's vison told us." Vincent said. "Yeah, but not the exact location." Andrei stated. "It's here." Jake felt. "How do you know?" Samantha asked. "I just do." Jake confirmed. "Right here. Burried on the streets of Bellwood." But when Jake tried to go out, he remembered one thing. His suit and his team's suit. They'll laugh if they go out again. He decided to go back to base... but suddenly, the minions have escaped! They jumped off the jet. Luckily-- I mean sadly, they lived. "You let them get away?" Eric yelled. "Erm... it was an 'emergency'..." Jake protested. "Over just a costume-- Wait. No. Your right..." Eric thought for a second. Eric then went into the Room of Equipments. A place where he stores 'Ultimate' devices. Jake only got a peek at it. He saw a golden glove with ruby stones on it, a Greek or Roman battle suit with gem-like or stone-like holes in it, and a mysterious blue shiny box. Eric came back with this silver case. He opened it and it showed six watches. He gave them to Andrei, Samantha, Micah, Johnny, Vincent, and Jared. Jake was left with nothing. "What?" Jake questioned Eric. "What do I got?" Eric then grabbed Jake's Primatrix and said, "This is a chip. It can be activated by a push of a button, or by voice of the wielder." Eric put it on the bottom side of the Primatrix. "Try it." Eric insisted. The team-- except for Jake-- pushed the watch's button and suddenly, a gray suit-- kinda cool and mysterious-- jumps out of the watch and automatically puts it on the guys' body. "Holy Prime!" they shouted. "How bout' you, Jake?" Eric asked. "Hm... I'll try." Jake dabbled. He pushed the button, and the same happened to him as to the guys. He, suddenly, instead of wearing the goofy outfit, got a cool gray and mysterious suit. "Sweet..." Jake commented. "Like it, huh?" Eric said. "It was given to me and made by Azmuth and some people I cannot tell you..." The team got their confidence back and went back to Bellwood Main Street. They even saw the minions-- and Hunter-- there. "Well, well!" Jake said. "Finding the crystals again, huh?" "None of your buisness, heroes!" Hunter shouted. Jake transformed into SubZero. "SubZero!" he yelled out. The team went into fight-mode. Jake took Hunter, the team took the minions. Jake, as SubZero, iced The Hunter's hand. The Hunter went all angry and transformed into his beast form. He punched SubZero at the back and grabbed the blaster and shot SubZero at the chest. For Sam, she dodged one of the minion's bazooka (Yes. They have those). Jared tried to help her by making an even BIGGER bazooka. Yeah, it worked out fine. Johnny and Vincent teamed up by stretching into a slingshot, and zapping the enemies with electricity while gliding into the sky. Micah went all Anodite and kicked some butt. Jake switched into ToughGuy and threw The Hunter and even got to crack the ground. "I found it!" The Hunter gasped. The stone was burried in the crack Jake made. It was the Aquamarine of the Sea. They found it. The Hunter wanted to test it's power by controling water. Jake and the gang were in trouble now. "My lord will be so pleased!" The Hunter mumbled. Jake quickly went back to his human form, and manouvered the gang's plan. Samantha will absorb a water, splash it into Johnny, and Johnny will stretch into a water slide and aim for Hunter, and Vincent will zap electricity into the water while Micah will be using her Anodite powers to cover the people from being electrocuted. The plan was full proof! The Hunter was ultimately defeated and escaped, but all in all, it was great. They even got the stone. "Well that was a success!" Johnny celebrated. "Glad you weren't electrocuted, heh" Vincent wondered. "Yeah... but still. I feel like something is wrong..." Jake said. "C'mon, dude!" Micah protested. "You should be happy. No one else is laughing..." "Erm... true, but also, we got a stone! C'mon, Lazer-head! Chill for once..." Sam insisted. "Like you ever chill..." Jake said. "But yeah. I guess you're right..." The team left with happy thought... except for Jake. He still has one thing up on his mind. 'Before the battle and stuff... Jake saw something else on the room of equipments. Something weird. Something... something... a shadow. He saw a person sitting. She looks like Andrei. Might be related to her. She seems friendly. She was talking to Andrei only Jake could hear with his big ears. The... the... "Prophecy..." Jake thought in his mind. '''END Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov *Rachel Nicholas 'Villains' *The Hunter *The Unknown's Shadow Minions 'Aliens Used' *SubZero *ToughGuy Gallery Jared's Z-Force Suit.png|Jared's suit. Z-Force Girl Suit.png|Micah and Sam's suit. Normal Suit Z-Force.png|Johnny, Andrei, and Vincent's suit. Jake's Z-Force Suit.png|Jake's own Z-Force suit. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123